Unexpected Surprise
by FanFicLover14
Summary: Kakashi invites Naruto and Sasuke to his apatment to do some things


Unexpected  
Suprise

It was a normal day in the village when Kakashi wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke in private.He wanted them to come in order and Naruto was first. "So Naruto I know that you are wondering why you are here". "No cause you think im the best and you want to break it out to Sasuke"said in his ignorance pride.

Kakashi grabs Naruto's suit and then tears it with his jutsu."What are you doing!!Kakashi Sensei please don't do this i'm not gay"he pleaded..Kakashi started to tease Naruto's cock.Naruto just sat there with his legs forcefully spread open. "Now Naruto i'll stop this if you perform your center fold jutsu,Okay?". "Yeah ill do it but please don't do that again".He got up and performed the jutsu.

"Now im gonna have to do this,Seal!!"light flashed for a second and a mark appeared on his palm. "What did you do?!". "I made sure you couldn't change back into your original form".He tied his hands to his back with rope.Kakashi slid his finger in Naruto's ass. He moaned and cried. "Whats the matter you don't like it?". "No,It hurts and I don't want you to be my first"he turned around and gave him the cold shoulder. "Looks like its time to bring in Sasuke"he smiled.Naruto blushed red.

He opened the door and told Sasuke to come in. As soon as he laid eyes on Naruto he had a bloody nose. "So Sasuke you like what you see"he teased him. "……"he turned around.Kakashi grabbed Naruto and bent him down showing his dick in front of Sasuke. "So you like it now?"teased him again. "y..ye….yes I like it already!!"he completely yelled it out loud.He bent down and started to lick him .Naruto moaned and fell to his knees. Kakashi took his cock out and made him lick it.

Sasuke took his cock out and held it a about an inch away from her cunt.He let the tip of the cock touch his lips.Kakashi cummed(I think)all over Naruko's face .Sasuke picked her up and rested her on his lap.He guided his cock to the tight entrance. "Naruto..i…I love you"he said slowly. "I loved you to Sasuke and I want you to be my first so go gentle please"he asked him nicely.Sasuke then entered His tight entrance and both of them moaned out loud.Kakashi looked at both of them expressing their love. Kakashi thought that this would help them on future missions. Sasuke then started to suck on her nipples. He moaned and neared his climax. "ohh..Sasuke please fuck me harder and faster". Sasuke obeyed his plead.After 2 minutes of the routine they both cummed at the same time.They both fell asleep on each other.Kakashi covered them with a blanked and a bed under them fast.He had to use his jutsu to make sure they didn't wake up.He left a note just incase they both forgot.He bowed and left the two new lovers in their room.

The next morning they both woke up in front of each other.Sasuke leaned over and kissed his lips and nipple just to tease his. Naruto just giggled and teased him by letting his cock touch his lips. After that Sasuke got dressed but then he remembered that Naruto had no clothes. "Why don't you walk around naked with me? "he teased him. "Fine then I will"took his tease seriously.

Sasuke got all dressed and Naruto put on his Leaf HeadBand on his head,he put on her tennis shoes,and finally wraped both of his hands on his stomach. Sasuke put his hand over his ass. They got out and walked to the clothes store near here, just 2 blocks away from here. As soon as guys of the hotel saw Naruto they all got bloody noses. The hotel got a bloody mess literally.

As soon as they both arrived their the clerk gasped at the fact a 13 year old boy walking around naked with a boy. "May I help you with something sir..?". "Naruto and I'm here to get clothes to wear immediately". "Okay take your time".Naruto got a blue shirt like Sasuke but in a better version, Black pants or jeans(I wonder if they have them their),black boxers, and he bought a black undershirt .He asked Sasuke to pay for it and he did. He put them on and Sasuke thought he looked HOT. Sakura and Ino were arguing who gets Sasuke when they saw Naruto and Sasuke together. Sasuke hands put his hand back on his ass. Both Sakura and Ino fainted.

They both went to Kakashi rendezvous point. Kakashi smiled at both of them. "Did you have fun last night?". "Uh…."he paused. "Yes we did and thank you Kakashi-Sensei" He cut off Sasuke. Sasuke just stayed there and smiled.After half an hour of waiting Sakura came to the rendezvous. "I'm sorry I'm late I thought I saw Naruto and Sasuke together". She opened her eyes and saw the same position as she saw before. She eaves dropped in front of them. Well I guess she wont get used to this. They all laughed about it and called it day, Kakashi had to end class today.


End file.
